


Skies

by Yaschiri



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided longing, Other, Song: She Had the World (Panic!At The Disco)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri
Summary: Dib muses about stars and his one-sided love for the Irken known as Zim.{ Fic inspired by Panic!At the Disco's song "She Had the World" from their album "Pretty. Odd." }
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Zim/Dib (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 17





	Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I was in my sophomore year of high school (that was late 2008), and I just....never......got around to posting it somehow. It's really short, but hopefully y'all like it. Some stuff I added in that was not in the original, but I promise it makes it better (just cleaner all around)!

" _I...I know why_  
 _Because when I look in her eyes_  
 _I just see the sky_  
 _When I look in her eyes_  
 _Well I, just see the sky_ "

* * *

Dib loved Zim. There was nothing he could do to deny it.

Zim didn't know, and for Dib's personal safety, would never know. Everything about the alien was wonderful to Dib; he loved that weird pink dress he wore. He loved how _oblivious_ Zim was to Earth culture. If you had asked a younger version of himself, he would've told anyone that would listen how much it drove him nuts Zim had no idea how to act like a human. Now, as an adult, something about growing older had softened his perspective of the Irken. It helped that Zim hadn't ever quite managed to take over Earth. He never stopped trying though, no matter how inconvenient it was for Dib.

With age also came wisdom, which afforded Dib other things to love about the alien. Despite failing to take over Earth for as many years he'd been on the planet, Zim, Dib learned, became more and more calculated as time wore on. There were no wasted movements, no breath or cackle taken for granted by Zim. Dib loved it all, loved that there was reason behind every wild motion, every word, even if Dib rarely understood what the reason was. It didn't matter to Zim, he knew, it only mattered that Zim understood why he did the things he did. Dib accepted that-it brought a warmth to him he could never replicate.

Most of all, however, Dib loved Zim's eyes.

Not, of course, the violet contacts Zim continued to wear despite the time gone by (his uniform and "disguise" could use an update, but Dib found it charming more than ever). No, it was the depths of deep red that Dib could get lost in (and had on a few occasions that had almost cost him life and limb).

He saw malice, contempt, rarely fear.

Sadism, never love- _never_ love-, a bitter happiness.

Dib looked past it all; the hate for mankind and himself, hate for everything humanity stood for, hate for this filthy planet he'd been trapped on for over a decade.

What Dib saw made his heart ache, the pure beauty and sadness of it overwhelming. Zim's longing to be home, really and truly home among his people. Accepted as an invader, as a real Irken, among his people and more importantly his leaders.

When Dib looked into Zim's eyes, for the briefest of moments, the human swore he could see the starry skies within the depths of that piercing gaze.

* * *

" _I don't love you I'm just passing the time_  
 _You could love me if I knew how to lie_  
 _But who could love me?_  
 _I am out of my mind_  
 _Throwing a line out to sea_  
 _To see if I can catch a dream_ "


End file.
